The Last 3 Airbenders
by Mizore53
Summary: Naruto Avatar x-over, Naruto and Tayuya are transported to the avatar world and fall in love, full summary inside Narutayu, Kataang, others undecided. Formerly under Kisame53, but since people liked it so much, I made a new years resolution to continue
1. New love and new powers

The Last Three Airbenders

Chapter One: The boy in the iceberg + two shinobi and a flying bison

They were in trouble. Shikamaru and Naruto were facing Tayuya. The last of the Sound Four, or so they thought. They were fighting when a man named Kimimaro appeared. He took the barrel with Sasuke in it and fled, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru to battle Tayuya. In a plan to send Naruto to chase after Sasuke, Naruto faked an attack and tried to jump over Tayuya. That's where it all went wrong. While Naruto was in mid-air above Tayuya, an explosion erupted from right next to them and enveloped them both in a large blue sphere which suddenly disappeared, taking Naruto and Tayuya with it.

Naruto's POV

It seemed as if time had stopped in the blue orb. As if the cold ice had frozen even the river of time. Naruto sat watching the shivering sound Nin from his side of the orb. He began to feel sorry for her, so he went over to her and gave her his jacket. He sat close to her to keep them both warm. After a few minutes, Tayuya regained consciousness. When she realized who was sitting next to her, she jumped up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" yelled Tayuya

"You were shivering uncontrollably, so I came over to help you warm up." Answered Naruto

This made Tayuya calm down a bit. "Oh, well, thanks I guess." She said sheepishly

"No problem." Said Naruto

They quickly remembered how cold it was and huddled back together.

"So, what's your name? Mine's Tayuya."

"Naruto." Said Naruto

"So where are we?" asked Tayuya

"I don't know." Said Naruto. Looking around, he saw a bald kid that seemed to be meditating in the middle of the sphere. There was also a large animal with six legs.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crushing noise from above. The ice sphere shook violently and threw Naruto against Tayuya. They butted heads and fell unconscious.

Katara's POV

"You've officially gone from weird to freakish Katara." Said Sokka, Katara's older brother as they looked what was left of the iceberg that Katara had unintentionally destroyed with water bending. But they were interrupted by a bright light in the water below. Suddenly, a large ball of ice rose out of the water. Katara could see a boy, who looked around twelve years old, in the middle of the ice.

"We've got to help him." Said Katara, and she grabbed her brother's sword and jumped over to the ball of ice. She immediately started pounding it and after a few hits, it burst open. This knocked Katara and Sokka back down. They looked up and saw the boy, still glowing, climb to the top of the iceberg wall, before his tattoos faded back to normal and he fell forward. Luckily, Katara was able to catch him. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Here, come closer." Said the boy weakly

"What is it?" asked Katara

The boy suddenly seemed wide awake and said "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

"Uh, I guess?" said Katara

Then on a burst of wind the boy seemed to levitate to his feet. Then he heard a growl from inside the ice berg.

"Appa." Called the boy. Then he climbed up the side of the iceberg and slid down the other side.

Katara and Sokka walked around the iceberg to where there was no ice wall and saw the boy trying to wake a large animal with six legs. They were so surprised that they didn't notice the other two people slowly regaining consciousness off to the side.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Katara

"I'm Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah achoooooo!" he said as a sneeze interrupted his sentence. When he sneezed, he also flew twenty feet in the air. He slid back down the iceberg and stood up. "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed! And flew ten feet in the air!" yelled Sokka

"Really? It felt higher than that." Said Aang

"(Gasp) You're an air bender!" said Katara

"Sure am!" said Aang. He looked around. "Hey, do you guys need a lift?" and he jumped up onto Appa's head.

Katara looked around to see that all the nearby ice pieces had floated away.

"Sure. We'd love a ride." Said Katara, and she joined Aang on Appa's back.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm getting on that big 6-legged monster thing." Said Sokka

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come to give you a ride? You know before you freeze to death." Said Katara

Sokka opened his mouth as if to protest, but with a sigh, he hung his head and started walking towards Appa. But before he had taken three steps, a simultaneous 'Achoo' was heard from the side, and two air blasts together hit Sokka and launched him into the ice wall on the other side. Aang and Katara looked over and saw two people climbing out of the iceberg remains. One was a boy with a black t-shirt, a necklace with an emerald green pendant, orange pants, a strange blue headband, bright yellow hair and whisker marks. The other was a red headed girl with a hat on, and an orange jacket that seemed to belong to the boy overtop of her beige clothes. They slowly started getting out of the snow.

"Hey! Who are you?!" yelled Sokka, who was climbing out of his Sokka-shaped hole in the iceberg.

The boy ignored him and started to help the girl out of the snow. "Are you okay, Tayuya-chan?" he said

The girl named Tayuya just nodded and said "I'm fine Naruto-kun." Before blushing, and looking around. She saw Sokka, Aang and Katara and said "What the hell do you think you're looking at!"

"Tayuya-chan, you don't have to swear to keep people away. I'll make sure nobody hurts you." Said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Said Tayuya

Naruto turned to Katara and said "Hey, where are we?"

"On an iceberg near the southern water tribe." Answered Katara

"Never heard of it." Said Naruto

"And to answer pineapple-head's question, I'm Tayuya, and this is Naruto." Said Tayuya

"Wait, are you guys air benders?" asked Aang

"What's an air bender?" said Naruto

"An air bender is someone who can manipulate the air." Said Aang. "I saw how you shot Sokka into the ice wall. You must be airbenders."

"Maybe we are." Said Tayuya "There's no such thing as bending where we come from as far as we know. So maybe we can. But we couldn't learn it in our world."

"Okay. I'm getting cold. Can we continue this conversation on the way back?" said Sokka

"Sure." Said Aang, he turned to Naruto and Tayuya. "So, you coming?"

"Yeah, I can't stand much more of this cold." Said Tayuya

"Yeah, plus, you can teach us airbending." Added Naruto

So they all climbed onto Appa and started towards the Southern water tribe. All of them fell asleep because they were tired from taking in so much new information all at once.

Tayuya's POV

Tayuya woke up in mid-flight. She saw Aang just sitting at the front of the saddle, watching a sleeping Katara.

"You like her don't you?" said Tayuya

Aang's face turned red. "N-no. I mean. How did you know?" he said

"The way you looked at her. It's written all over your face." Said Tayuya, grinning. Hen she looked up at the sky and said "Before I met Naruto, I was bound to the man who saved me from the streets. I had to do his bidding without a second thought. But Naruto showed me that I wasn't bound to him. That I didn't have to serve my life as his weapon. I also used to swear a lot to keep people away. But now, Naruto protects me. And now, I don't have to swear. I can be nice to other people."

"I have made some bad choices too." Said Aang "I grew up at a place called the southern air temple. When I turned twelve, the high monks, the ones who were in charge of the temple told me I was the Avatar. The only person in the whole world who could master all four elements: Air, water, earth and fire. Not all of the high monks were bad. My friend Monk Gyatso was one of them. He was the most powerful air bender in the world. He taught me everything I know. But because the other high monks thought our friendship was hindering my training, I overheard them decide to send me away to the western air temple. So I fled on Appa. But we got caught in a storm. We were thrown into the water. I used the Avatar state to freeze us in the iceberg."

"I think that when you used it, it encased whatever there was in that exact location in our dimension as well, and dragged us into the iceberg in your dimension." Said Tayuya

"I guess that's possible." Said Aang.

"So, if you're some super Avatar guy, why did you leave?" asked Tayuya

"Because, I never wanted to be." Said Aang

"I'm sure you have your reasons. You can tell me if you want to, but I won't make you." Said Tayuya

"Alright. Goodnight." Said Aang

"Hold on Aang." Said Tayuya "I have some advice to give you. Tell her when the time is right. Not before, not after."

"Thanks for the advice, Tayuya." Said Aang "Good night."

"Good night." Said Tayuya

And they both fell asleep.

Aang's POV

Aang was woken from his sleep by Katara.

"Come on. The entire village is waiting." Said Katara

Aang got dressed and Katara led him outside. When they got outside, Aang saw Naruto and Tayuya walking out of their tent.

"Aang, Naruto, Tayuya, this is the entire village." Said Katara, indicating a dozen women and children. "Entire village, this is Aang, Naruto and Tayuya."

"Mommy, what's with the freak with the lines on his face?" asked a little boy to his mother.

It was a full two seconds before a snowball met his face, hard.

"Say that again! I dare you!" yelled Tayuya "If you call Naruto-kun a freak again, I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll have to crawl back from the North Pole!"

This made the children hide behind their parents

"It's okay, Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto. Then he turned to the kids and smiled. "I wouldn't tempt her though. She could probably do it."

"Anyways, these three are air benders." Said Katara

"Air benders?" said an old lady "I thought they went extinct."

"Extinct?" said Aang

"Aang, this is my grandmother." Said Katara

"Call me Gran-gran." Said the old lady

Sokka walked up and took Aang's staff. "What is this? You can't stab anything with this." He said

"It's built for air bending, not stabbing." Said Aang, and he took back his staff and opened it, revealing two fan-like structures. "Watch this." And he jumped in the air and started flying around.

"Hey Tayuya-chan, whoever hits him with an air blast first wins." Said Naruto

"That's just mean." Said Tayuya "Good idea." And they both started shooting air blasts at Aang. After a few tries, they both hit him at the same time, causing him to crash into Sokka's watchtower.

While Katara went to help Aang and Sokka went to help his watchtower, Naruto and Tayuya were on the ground laughing.

While Naruto and Tayuya were laughing on the ground, Katara, Sokka and Aang were having some kind of talk about a war.

Katara's POV

"What war?" said Aang

"You're kidding, right?"

"PENGUIN!!!" said Aang, seeing a penguin, and he chased after it, only to trip over Tayuya's outstretched foot and crash into the penguin and rlled down the hill with it, making the two shinobi laugh even harder.

"He's kidding, right?" said Sokka to Katara. Katara just shrugged and followed Aang.

After a few minutes of walking, Katara caught up to Aang. She found him trying to catch a penguin.

"Try this." Said Katara, and she tossed him a fish. A bunch of penguins gathered around him. He grabbed one and started sledding down the hill. "Hey, wait up!" called Katara, and she grabbed a penguin and went after him. They slid down. Hitting jump ramps and tunnels, they slid all the way to the bottom of the hill. When they got to the bottom, they saw a large black ship suspended out of the water by an iceberg.

"What is that?" asked Aang

"A fire navy ship. And a very bad memory for my people. It was part of the fire nation's first attack." Said Katara

Aang started to walk towards the ship.

"Aang, stop. We're not allowed to go inside. It might be booby trapped." Said Katara

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Said Aang

And they both walked into the ship. They wandered through the ship taking a look in each room. They eventually got to the bridge.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-gran was a little girl. It was part of the fire nation's first attack." Said Katara

"Hold on. I have friends all over the world. Bumi in the earth kingdom, Raito in the northern water and Kuzon in the fire nation. I've never heard of any war." Said Aang

"Aang, just how long were you in that iceberg?" asked Katara

"I don't know, a day maybe." Said Aang

"I think it was more like a hundred years." Said Katara

"What? That's impossible." Said Aang

"Think about it. The war is 100 years old. You don't know about it, because you were in there the entire time." Said Katara

"Well, I guess if I hadn't got frozen, I wouldn't have met you. So let's head back." Said Aang. But he began to walk towards the door and endd up stepping on a tripwire. An iron grate slid down, blocking the door and launching a flare into the air.

"Let's get out of here." Said Aang. And he grabbed Katara and jumped out a hole in the ceiling. They scaled the outside of the ship, unaware of the fire nation ship that had seen the flare and was currently watching them. They started the long walk back to the village.

"So, Katara, have you mastered water bending?" asked Aang as they walked up the penguin hill

"No, I haven't. There's no one to teach me in the entire south pole." Said Katara

"Then why don't I take you to the north pole? I'm sure we can find you a master there." Said Aang

"I don't know." Said Katara

"Come on. It won't make a difference if I teach Naruto and Tayuya air bending on the way." Said Aang

"I'll ask Gran-gran." Said Katara

"Great! How do you want to get there? I can fly you on Appa, or you could just call Naruto a freak and let Tayuya send you there." Said Aang

Katara got a chill down her spine at the last part.

"I was joking about Tayuya sending you there. But seriously, we should find you someone to teach you water-bending." Said Aang

45 minutes later

When they got back to the village, Sokka came out to meet them.

"What was that light? You went on the fire nation ship didn't you?" said Sokka

"It was my idea. Not Katara's." said Aang

"I'm sorry Katara, but the air benders must leave." Said Gran-gran, who had just came out to meet them.

"Fine." Said Aang "I'll get Naruto and Tayuya and we'll leave."

Aang went into his tent and gathered his stuff. Then he went into Naruto and Tayuya's tent.

"Naruto, Tayuya, we need to leave." Said Aang

"Why?" said Naruto and Tayuya at the same time.

"Just pack." Said Aang

The three of them were packing, when they heard the grind of metal and the sound of crunching ice outside. They ran outside and saw a fire navy ship moored at the edge of the village. A man wearing red armor walked out.

"Where is he? I know you're hiding him. Where is the Avatar?" he said, making all but the three air benders gasp.

Tayuya remembered what Aang had told her. '_I never wanted to be the Avatar, and my life changed when everyone found out_.'

So she stepped forward and said "Looking for me?" Making everyone gasp again.

"B-but Tayuya!" stammered Aang

Tayuya responded by hitting him with a wave of wind and snow.

"If I go with you, will you leave this village alone?" asked Tayuya

The apparent leader nodded.

"Just let me say goodbye to the person I care about most." Said Tayuya

The man sighed and said "Fine. I can't risk capturing the Avatar over something so trivial."

Tayuya walked over to Naruto and hugged him and said "Goodbye Naruto-kun! I'll miss you!" but then she whispered into his ear "We can't risk the villagers' safety by fighting here. So I want you to follow me and we can deal with this on their ground where the villagers will not be harmed."

Naruto nodded and said "Goodbye, Tayuya-chan."

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun" said Tayuya, and she was taken onto the fire nation ship.


	2. A rescue and heading north

The Last Three Airbenders

Chapter 2: Rescues and Revelations

"We have to go after her!" said Naruto after the fire benders dragged off Tayuya.

"Let it go." Said Sokka

"WHAT!?!?" Yelled Naruto, his irises turning red and his pupils becoming slitted from his anger drawing on the Kyuubi chakra. "TAYUYA IS THE REASON THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T BURN YOUR SORRY VILLAGE TO THE GROUND! AND YOU WON'T EVEN HELP GET HER BACK!?!? I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sokka just cowered.

"I'll help." Said Katara

"Me too." Said Aang

"And Sokka is going to help too. Aren't you Sokka?" said Katara, dragging her older brother out of the snow. Sokka nodded nervously.

Naruto calmed down. "Good." Said Naruto

They gathered their stuff. Aang and Naruto got their stuff and Appa, while Katara and Sokka got some sleeping bags and supplies from the village. After a few minutes, they were all ready to go. They took off on Appa.

In the air, Aang was the first to speak up.

"This is all my fault." He said

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara

"Tayuya isn't the Avatar, I am." Said Aang

"What?!?" said Sokka

"I guess she didn't want me to suffer because of something I never wanted." Said Aang

"That sounds like Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto from his corner of Appa's saddle. "I had the same problem growing up, except I'm sure that you were simply isolated because of it. Back home, I was treated like trash because of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka

"I spent my entire childhood without family or friends. I used to spend my birthday hiding from villagers trying to kill me. They would beat me into the ground and call me names like 'Demon-child' and 'Monster' until they had their fill, then leaving me to die. Whenever I tried to make friends, their parents would run up and push me away, saying 'Get away from my son/daughter you demon-spawn'. I was told when I as 11 years old that the demon that almost annihilated my home just over a decade ago was sealed inside me. I lived in an orphanage, until they fed me to a mob on my sixth birthday. That was my childhood. But I've grown stronger because of it. Once I entered the academy, I became friends with my teacher, Iruka. Then with the other members of my three man squad. Then with the other members of the rookie nine. The list goes on. I guess you could say my life really turned around then."

"Wow." Said Katara

"And I thought my childhood was bad." Said Sokka

"We need to focus on the task at hand." Said Naruto

"Naruto's right. We need to focus on getting Tayuya off that ship." Said Aang

"Okay. Here's the plan." Said Sokka

Tayuya's POV

"Take her to the brig." Said the man with a large burn scar over his left eye.

One of the men in red armor with a bone-white face plate over his face roughly grabbed Tayuya and took her below deck. Tayuya made some handsigns when the guard wasn't looking. She created a clone of herself on the opposite side of the guard.

"What are you doing? I'm over here." Said the Tayuya clone

The guard looked over and Tayuya dispelled the jutsu just before clubbing the guard over the head with her flute.

"Haha. I win." Said Tayuya and she ran upstairs.

She ran into the structure above deck, looking for the guy with the burn mark. She found him in the ship's bridge.

"I found you!" said Tayuya

"What?!" said the burned man (Will be known as Zuko now.)

"DAMN YOU!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" yelled Tayuya

"I thought air nomads were peacefull." Said Zuko

"I'm not an air freakin' nomad! I'm not the fuckin' Avatar either! So get out of my way!" yelled Tayuya

"How? The Avatar is the last airbender." Said Zuko

"Because there are three airbenders left, you dumbass! You completely missed the person who actually looks like a nomad, you stupid fuck. Now get out of my way!!!!!!" yelled Tayuya and she punched Zuko through the steel wall.

She ran outside and saw Appa flying above the ship.

"Hey guys! Down here!" called Tayuya and she used air bending to boost a jump up to Appa. But she was shot down by a fire blast from Zuko.

"TAYUYA-CHAN!!!" yelled Naruto and he jumped down.

After checking to make sure Tayuya was okay, Naruto stood and faced Zuko.

"**How dare you hurt Tayuya-chan! When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were dead!"** said Naruto. His eyes were a demonic red with slitted pupils. His whisker marks were more defined and his fingers were like claws. His stance was more crouched and he was surrounded by red chakra. Suddenly, he chakra became more concentrated and formed the shape of fox ears and one fox tail. Zuko stood there, frozen by fear. Naruto held out his left hand and a swirling ball of energy formed in his hand. He charged towards Zuko and shouted **"RASENGAN!!!"**

"Prince Zuko, look out." Said the old man, and he threw a chair at Zuko, knocking him out of Naruto's path. Naruto's Rasengan slammed into the ship's spire. The impact created a blast that split the spire in half.

"This is a warning. If you ever hurt any of my friends again, especially Tayuya-chan, **I'll kill you**." Said Naruto in a voice cold enough to freeze hell.

He carefully picked up Tayuya and jumped up onto Appa.

"How did you do that?" asked Katara

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Naruto "Do you know how to heal her?"

"I have some medical supplies, but she won't be able to move around much until the burn has healed." Said Katara

"That's fine." Said Naruto, "Where can we stay in the meantime?"

"We need to go to the southern air temple." Said Aang. He turned to Tayuya. "I'm sorry about what happened to her."

"It's okay." Said Naruto "It was her choice."

"So, why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" asked Katara

"Because I never wanted to be." Said Aang

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh." Said Tayuya, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Tayuya-chan. Are you okay?" said Naruto

"I'm fine." Said Tayuya. She groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Don't try to get up." Said Naruto "You're injured."

Tayuya still tried to get up, but collapsed under the pain.

"I've had enough." Said Naruto 'Damn fox, I need your chakra to heal Tayuya-chan. But if you hurt her, I'll kill myself and drag you down with me.' Said Naruto in his mind

'Fine, Kit. I'll help you save your girlfriend.' Said the Kyuubi

Naruto snapped out of it and crawled over to Tayuya.

"I think I can heal you." said Naruto

"How?" asked Katara

Naruto ignored her and focused on Tayuya. "Hang in there, Tayuya-chan." He said. He held his hands over her back and tendrils of red chakra began flowing from his fingertips into her wound. Her burn glowed red and began to fade. As the injury healed, whisker marks appeared on her face before disappearing. Then Naruto collapsed from exhaustion when Tayuya's burn was healed.

"We have to get to the southern air temple so these two can recover." Said Aang


	3. A visit home

The Last Three Airbenders

Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

_Hello to my loyal readers, it is I, Mizore53, back once again with another chapter of the Last 3 Airbenders. This is the moment you've been waiting for, the reason this story was rated M. There may not be any lemons, but I suck at writing those anyway. There will be some mature-rated flirting. Joining me to celebrate this occasion is Umi, my OC from Hazard & Light 2._

**"**_Hey everyone, it's great to be here." Said Umi_

_"Now that the introductions are out of the way, on with the show." I said_

_"Wait a minute, I need a few minutes to meet with my huge fan base. I have autographs to sign." Said Umi_

_"What fans? This isn't televised or anything. Besides, you're story only has like, two reviews." I said_

_"Its not my fault that there are so many douche bags out there that are too narrow minded to fully comprehend my awesomeness." Said Umi_

_"(sigh) Whatever, swear as much as you like, cuz I made sure to give this story a high rating before I let you anywhere near it." I said_

_"Shut up, asshole." Said Umi_

_"I don't think you're in a position to make any orders. The last time I checked, I'm the author, and you're the fictional character. That means I can do anything I want, and you have to play along or be erased." I said_

_"You can't do that anymore, not since PETOC outlawed it." Said Umi_

_"Right, the People for the Ethical Treatment of Original Characters. Damn them." I said_

_"There there, it's okay." Said Umi_

_"I knew I kept you around for a reason. Thanks Umi." I said_

_"No problemo. On with the story." Said Umi _

Tayuya woke up and found that she was in a bedroom that seemed to be made of stone that was about 20 feet by 15 feet with two windows and a ceiling that was 10 feet high. She noticed that Naruto was asleep and snoring on the other bed. She got out of bed and noticed there was a hole in the back of her shirt. She sighed and went through Naruto's stuff. She found a sealing scroll labeled 'Clothes' and unsealed it. She tossed away her purple bow and beige poncho-like thing and donned one of Naruto's black t-shirts. It was a little snug, but she ignored it. "That's much better." Said Tayuya

Tayuya heard a moan from behind her, and knew immediately that it was Naruto getting up.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Said Tayuya

"Good morning Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto sleepily, followed by a yawn, "Nice outfit." He commented

Tayuya took another look at herself and realized that the t-shirt was quite a bit more snug than she thought, because her nipples were showing through.

"Shut up." Said Tayuya

"Here, use this." Said Naruto, and he handed her the swirl badge that was attached to the left shoulder of his jacket

"What's this for?" asked Tayuya

"It's an Uzumaki family heirloom. You just have to hold it and you can alter your clothes with your thoughts." Said Naruto

Tayuya accepted the object.

"First off, you earned a nice dish of revenge with that joke." She said

Naruto looked at her confused, and didn't know what she meant until he saw her clothes turn into a see-through night gown that gave Naruto a really good view of her. Naruto's face turned red, and passed out.

'Man that was funny. I just hope he doesn't do that again when we hop into the sack together.' Thought Tayuya, and she changed her clothes into an exact replica of what Cagalli wears in the desert in Gundam Seed.

"Alright, c'mon Naruto-kun, time to wake up." Said Tayuya, and she shook her love awake.

"Unghh, I just had the strangest dream that I saw Tayu-chan naked." Muttered Naruto

He woke up real fast when he noticed who was right next to him and easily heard what he had said.

"Don't worry Naru-kun that was just a bit of payback." Said Tayuya

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" asked Naruto

"Nope."

"Would you hit me if I said that you have the body of a goddess?" asked Naruto

"No, but I _will_ kill you if you faint from seeing me naked just before a certain something that I need you awake for, if you catch my drift." Said Tayuya

Naruto nodded with a blush.

"Good." Said Tayuya, with a heartwarming smile, she then proceeded to kiss Naruto

They broke the kiss when they heard someone knock on the door.

They turned to see Aang in the doorway.

"Good morning Aang. What's going on?" asked Naruto

"We reached the southern air temple fine. Do you want a tour?" asked Aang

"Sure." Said the two young ninjas

"Great. Let's go." Said Aang and he led them out of their room and down to a part of the temple where it was empty except for many wooden posts coming up out of the ground as well as two posts that were a few feet taller with large circular rings at the top.

"This is a game, but I'm going to use it to help teach you airbending. The object of the game is to use airbending to try to hit this ball into your opponent's goal while jumping from post to post." Explained Aang, who was holding a wooden ball the size of a basketball

All three of them jumped up onto their own individual post.

"I'll start." Said Aang, and he tossed the ball up and shot it at Naruto with an air blast. Naruto blocked it and it bounced through the air over to Tayuya, who spiked it with an air blast, sending the ball crashing into Aang, who flew through his own goal.

"Yes! We win!" shouted Tayuya

"Nice shot." Said Naruto

They both jumped down and saw Katara running over to look for Aang.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Let's see what else this temple has." Said Tayuya, and she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him behind her into the temple.

They wandered through the temple, passing all kinds of cool stuff, eventually coming to a huge door.

"Hey, look at that thing in the middle of the door." Said Tayuya "I think you open it with airbending."

"Let's try." Said Naruto "I'll take left side, you take right."

"Got it." Said Tayuya "3, 2, 1, go!"

And they both shot an air stream into the mechanism. The two spirals flipped over and three small pipes rotated and locked into place. The door hissed and began to open. When it was open, Naruto and Tayuya could see hundreds, no, thousands of statues.

"Wow." The two of them said in unison

"I think we should tell Aang." Said Tayuya

"I'm on it. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Said Naruto and a clone of himself appeared next to him.

"Go find Aang, Katara and Sokka." Naruto told his clone and his clone ran off.

His clone came back in a few minutes with Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Naruto dispelled the clone and said "Hey Aang, what's this room?"

"That's the Avatar chamber. There is a statue of every Avatar that has ever lived in this room. It can only be opened with airbending, as you two apparently figured out." Said Aang

"Coooooool." Said Naruto and Tayuya together

"Oh yeah, and I have a present for the two of you." Said Aang, and he tossed them a pair of wooden staffs

"What are these?" asked Naruto

Aang took out his and tapped on the ground to make the wings pop out.

"Awesome." Said Naruto, and he and Tayuya did the same

Suddenly and without warning, an ominous dark shadow was cast over the room. The temperature of the room dropped noticeably. That was when they turned to see- (_whack_)

_"Ow, hey, why'd you have to hit me?" I asked_

_"You were being too damn dramatic." Said Umi_

_"You didn't have to hit me!" I yelled_

_"You were being stupid! I bet you don't overreact this much when that friend of yours you told me about hits you. Damn, what was her name again, I know it begins with and 'a'. What was it, Ashley? Alicia?" said Umi_

_"I didn't tell you about her so that you could make it an excuse to hit me! You were supposed to feel sorry for me." I said_

_"I do feel sorry for you. Yeah, 'cuz if you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't get hit so much." Laughed Umi_

_I growled at her. "Sorry Umi, I hate to pull rank on you, but you've left me no other choice. Hey Laura, I think Umi needs a time out!" I called_

_The Floramon Hybrid from my other story, the 3 Kamiya Siblings, came in and dragged Umi out of the room._

_"Man, that girl is crazy. Unfortunately for me, I like crazy." I said to myself, "Anyways, back to narrating."_

A two feet tall lemur.

"Food." Drawled Sokka, assumingly using his Hungry Vision™ (When you are so hungry that you envision almost everything you see as food)

Tayuya, Aang and Katara chased after Aang, who was chasing after the lemur, who was being chased by Sokka. But when Aang tripped and fell through the floor, everyone went to see if he was okay. When Aang got up and saw Monk Gyatso's corpse amongst firebender corpses, he went into emotional overdrive.

"Katara, you have to try to calm him down." Said Tayuya

"Me? What can I do?" asked Katara

"Just trust me." Said Tayuya

So Katara talked to Aang, and he calmed down. The little lemur even came back with fruit for them. Aang decided to bring him with them and named him Momo. They set off from the Southern Air temple completely unaware that the fire nation was aware of the Avatar's return.

_That's all, folks. I have exams all next week, so there won't be a new chapter next Friday, but there will definitely be one the following Friday. Anyways, asta la vista._


End file.
